Roleplay: Trapped
A horror RP which is almost similar to the game Scratches. A group of Mobians where tasked to do an investigation on a huge old abandon mansion. However, as they enter the territory, they were trapped by an indirectly unusual forces that are inherit in the mansion. The howling and scratching noises grows louder as the group encounters some specific events inside. Nightmares are starting to form and nearly link to the horrifying building. Group of Mobians (Characters) Note: ''(Characters selection are finished, if you want to join, ask me so I can include you)'' *Trinitro "James" Stropher (mostly the "leader") *Assassin the Hedgehog *Richard the Canine *Tina the Lynx *Akrivus the Carafox *Alina the Fox *Harper the Harpy Eagle *Winterbirth the Hedgehog (Leader like qualities.) *Obsidian The Hedgehog *Iron The Hedgehog *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Jonathan the Reploid Hedgefox (JTH) Indirect Causes of Phenomenon *Gates are locked *The vehicle's engine burns out *Heavy fog *Heavy rain *Scratching and howling noises (only during the night) *Power failures *Nightmares (only during the sleep) *"Creeping" coldness in the house (mostly everytime) *Bloody graffiti and vandalisms (after the person is attacked by an unknown attacker when he/she is alone) *The only thing for food, is Tofu Roleplay James: ''*driving the vehicle*'' We're almost there guys...just a few more miles... Assassin: we'd better be Iron: ...'''Are we there yet...? '''James: Nope... Tina: What are we suppose to do again? Richard: We'll investigate an old boring house where nothing much to be interested Akrivus: ''*Sitting next to Tina*'' Tina, if you need my help, just ask and I'll help in any way! *He smiles* Tina: *blushes* Richard: Grrrr.... *glares at Akrivus* ....rrghh.....*stares to the window* Akrivus: ''*Looking around, looking for something to do*'' Alina: *''looking out the window, she listens to her music, tapping her finger on the seat in time with the music.*'' Harper: A-a-alina.... Alina: *her voice, monotonous as always, she glances back without turining* What... Harper: W-what d-d-do you s-s-see? Alina: '''I see death... '''Harper: ''*she shrieks slightly, hiding behind Winterbirth.*'' Wintebirth: ''*she rolls her eyes* Alina... Don't be so crude... She's only fifteen... '''Alina: '''I'm Sixteen... ''*she looks at Winterbirth with a blank yet deadly face.* Winterbirth: ''*she jumps back, shivering slightly* Ain't bothering you again... '''James:' Girls girls, no fighting please.... Akrivus: ''*Turns on his iPod and listens to it*'' Iron: Hey, wait a second... Where are we going anyways? Obsidian: 'Nowhere your small brain wouldn't understand. ''*crosses his arms* Ugh, Do I really have to do this with my idiotic counterpart? 'Assassin: '*hits Obsidian* shut up '''James: ''CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP? ....By the way, WE'RE HERE...*enters the road gate of the mansion and parks near it*'' Iron: *'''bursts out of the vehicle* OH THANK GOD, IT SMELLED LIKE OBSIDIAN IN THERE. 'Obsidian: '.... Idiot.. *facepalm* '''Alina: *gets out with Obsidian, whistling loudly. Her Drill Sye and Cera Terror runs up to her, pounding the earth below them.* Harper: ''*She screams, hiding behind Winterbirth.*'' Winterbirth: ''*She crosses her arms, rolling her eyes again.*'' Never in my life... have i seen such a childish... CHILD! James: *carryies a bunch of bags and luggages* Richard: *helps James and carries the bags* Tina: So, this is the place..... looks ancient.... James: '''Usually this place is abandon for 60 years and rumors said that this place is haunted... '''Akrivus: *Walks next to Tina, looking around* ''I worry some areas might be unstable... '''James:' Don't worry, everything will be OK... (Suddenly, a dark silhouette is standing behind one of the bushes and disappears for a second) Obsidian: *''Glances at the dark figure*'' ....Someone's watching us. Iron: '''Who? Slenderman? Herobrine? Jeff? Bob The Hobo Discount Clown? '''Obsidian: '''First off, half of those people don't exist fool, And second, I couldn't see the figure clearly, you idiot. '''James: ''*enters the house and settles down the luggages* Home sweet home.... '''Richard: '*places down the bags* ''Whew....man, my back hurts.... ''*scratching his back* Obsidian: '''*Walks into the house* I don't trust this place.. at all. '''James: Momentai...we'll be only staying here for a week Akrivus: *One of his ears droop, he picks it up* ''This place still looks dangerous... ''*A large spider goes on James* James: *sees the spider* AAAAHHHHHHH....SPIDER SPIDER!!!!...AAAHHHH *panics around many times* Iron: 'Hold still! ''(Smacks James and the spider with a large frying pan) '''James: ''*collapse onto the floor and pass out*'' Assassin: '''JAMES! '''Richard: Oh dear *facepalms* Akrivus: *Obtains the spider with an orb of his own sweat using his hydrokinesis* Iron: '''Eww... I feel bad for the spider now.. he's in an orb.. of Akri's stink and liquid filth.. '''Obsidian: (cracks his knuckles) The spider's going to feel bad for you in a second, if you don't shut up.. Richard: ''*places James on the couch*'' God, that hurts.... Um Assassin, can you bring the bags upstairs to the bedroom? I'll take care of James *straps some bandages on his head* Akrivus: Iron, I can only control the water in my sweat, not the filthy materials... Iron: '''But, Sweat stinks ಠ_ಠ '''Akrivus: The filthy materials do... Also, I've only started hitting puberty, my sweat doesn't contain pherimones... Richard: Guys, can you please carry the bags? Iron: Ain't Nobody got the time for that. :U Akrivus: *Lifts up the bags, his shoulders go down and pop* Hmm... Tina: *writing something on her diary* Akrivus: ''*Notices, but would rather give her privacy, he places the bags down, and hyperextends his arms upward*'' James: ''*coughs and wakes up* What happened? '''Richard:' You were hit by that crazy red hedgehog Iron... Akrivus: *Pops his fingers, knuckles, thumbs, wrists, elbows, wrists, neck, back, leg, knee, and toes* ''Ah yes. '''Tina: '*places her diary on the drawer and opens her laptop* Richard: ''*opens a light switch*'' No power? ....looks like we got dead juice... Iron: ..how can juice die? its liquid.. Richard: '''Dude, it's a metaphor -.- '''James: Looks like we had to go through a night with no power. I already call a repairman but he'll come tomorrow morning... Iron: Welp, dibs on the best room! (Rushes upstairs to look for a room) (One of the rooms have a scratched door) Tina: *sleeping and purring on the bed* Iron: *lays in bed in the room he considered "The Best room"* ... ouo There are cobwebs everywhere. James: *goes to the basement with Richard while he holds a flashlight* Richard: ''*sees the power engine and points it with his flashlight*'' Hmm, the engine is worn out and cold... James: It's really useless unless the repairman re-fix it Assassin:'' '*sits on his room* '''Iron: Hm.. I'm hungry! time to look for food! (runs out of his room, and to the place that looked like a kitchen) (There's a dusty silver empty locket on the table) Iron: '''Huh? (holds the Dusty Silver locket) hm.. (blows the dust away, coughs as he does) Seems old.. (he points at the locket) You're going on ebay! ''(Suddenly, Richard and James exits the basement and enters the kitchen)'' '''Richard: '''Iron...what are you hiding something? '''Josh: (enters the mansion) An eldritch place, I'd say. Jonathan: It's dark, Josh. We need to brighten our path. (switches his buster flashlight on) Josh: ' Thanks. ''(goes to a room, & sees a scratch on the door) Seems..... suspicious. '''Jonathan: Yeah. Let's look for something. Josh: 'I'm hungry... ''(enters the kitchen) Isn't that James and Richard? '''Jonathan: Seems like it. Josh: (walks toward them) Greetings, you two. James: Hi Josh, long time no see Josh: ''' I feel the same. '''Richard: Okay...let me repeat again...what are you hiding? Iron: ' Nothing, that I'm not gonna sell to make some money on... ''(starts to sweat) '''James: Calm down Richard Richard: He's lying, I can see his guilt.... Iron: ''' So what? It's not like it's interesting anyways.. '''Richard: Grrr..... *goes upstairs, enters his room and slams the door* James: You shouldn't make him mad, dude Richard: *sleeps on his bed* Josh: Ever the candle, eh? James: Let's just go to sleep, it's already late .... besides, maybe he'll forget it tomorrow *goes to his room* Josh & Jonathan: ' ''(they both follow James) '''James: *sits on his bed* ''C'mon....let's go to sleep ''*lies on his bed and sleeps peacefully* Iron: (sleeps in his bed) zzz... (It is 12:00 Midnight, everyone is asleep... except for Richard) Richard: *sitting on his bed, hears some scratching and howling noises down from the hallway* Richard: ''*follows the noises and reaches the kitchen*'' Richard:'' *feels very thirsty, grabs a bottle, drinking it*'' Richard: *feels dizzy, he barely move and sees a dark silhouette appears in front of him* ???: ''*slices him, leaving a mark on his chest, starts stitching his mouth and disappears after a few moments*'' (9:30 AM Morning, some of us wake up) James: *wakes up* '' mmm..... ''*takes a shower and dresses up, including his labcoat* James: *typing down his investigation report on his laptop and writes down on his inventory notebook* (A loud crunching noise is heard from one of the rooms, it cannot be identified of who is making the noise..) James:'' '*ears up, hears it and searches for the noise and opens the door* '''Iron: ''(is seen eating potato chips)'' ...What? I was hungry... James: Oh sorry about that *closes the door* Iron: '''...okay... (continues eating) ''(Suddenly, a scream is heard from the kitchen)'' '''James: *goes to the kitchen* Tina: ''*cries before Richard's body*'' James: ' ''*sees it, tries to comfort Tina* '''James: *sees the bottle* Hmm...*removes the banner of the bottle and smells it* Whisky...very powerful drunkeness ....why on Earth that Richard drink this? He never been drunk before.... Iron: '''And Uh.. this technically isn't our house.. so who knows what could've been done to the whisky.. '''Akrivus: *Vanished* Tina: *crying* James: Has anyone seen Akri? Josh: ' We know not. '''Jonathan: ' He must have been angry last night so he intoxicated himself. 'Josh: ' That wouldn't be the case. I presume Richard won't do that... '''Jonathan: You have a valid point there. Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplays created by JamesTechno998